Addicted
by olGinnylo
Summary: She was just a teenage girl when she met him, a charming blue haired guy with stunning blue eyes to match. She easily fell in love with the rebel, leaving everything behind. Now she was nothing, barely a shell of herself. There was him as well, the man that gave her home and his trust. Can she stand up to his expectation? What does he wants from her anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Are you always going to spend your life doing what other people tell you to do or no to do?" He questioned her. His blue eyes gazing into her green ones, she hesitated, like always. He said he loved her, she believed him; she thought she loved him as well._

"_I don't… going with you will be doing something you tell me to do." She muttered, her eyes fell on his stretched hand, as he held out for her to take. She wanted to be with him, but she was leaving everything behind. Would he really be worth it?_

"_Come on, this is your decision, you can always go back…" His voice rang in her ears as she looked behind her, that's right she was allowed to make mistakes. Her father was wrong, mistakes can always be fixed. He gave her a choice._

_Stretching her hand she took a hold of his, his big hand enveloping hers. Her face flushed a little from his piercing blue eyes that she fell for._

"_You promise that I can come back?" She questioned._

"_I promise, you can always return." He lied. He lied to her all this time, everything was a lie._

* * *

"_Aki…" He muttered out her nickname, she could feel his eyes on her broken body, tears were running down her eyes. _

"_You lied to me!" she screamed at him, she was crouched in the corner trying to hide her naked body from him. "Stay away, you did enough damage." Her voice sounded weak. He still came to her, enveloping her in his strong arms. Her heart sped up as he held her close; she had no power to resist. _

"_I tried to stop it; I tried to leave without you. You were stupid enough to come, I hoped that you will be a cowered that you turn you fucking back to me and use your brain. It was an agreement; if you didn't want to come, they would have left you alone and I would have found a replacement." He explained, "If I would have initiatively talked to you and told you not to come they would have killed you. I admit I never loved you, the costumers made an order and you came as perfect to their will. As I got to know you I didn't want to do it, though it was too late." There was silence between the two, she said nothing. Her green eyes simply looked up at his face, the one that usually held this cocky annoying look. One that usually looked down at everyone, even her, however now he seemed sinister for the first time._

"_G-Grimmjow…" His name left her lips; they looked almost bruised from what those men did to her. He couldn't help it though, leaning down he kissed her surprised that she returned the kiss._

"_Let me fix it, I will make it better." He whispered to her. Akina closed her eyes, letting him do as he wished. He made it feel good, his hands exploring her body like he wanted to do so many times. His touches made her feel as if her set her in fire, he was different. He made the pain go away, replacing it with pleasure as he made love to her. _

"_I will get you out of here, just make sure to keep going." He whispered in her ear before they both reached their climax._

* * *

"Aki… Aki… AKI WAKE THE FUCK UP." A familiar voice rang in her ears, her green eyes open though they weren't focused. "Fuck…" His voice trailed, he carefully pulled out the IV needle in her arm stopping the fluid of the stupid poison she got addicted to. His eyes landed on the other girls, he had no time to help them.

"Listen to me!" he growled at her, she was far under the influence of the enhanced drug Szayel came up with. He was experimenting one the girls in the mansion, Grimmjow knew that half of them probably had already died from overdose. He noticed her eyes seemed just a little more focused on him; she was fighting not to fall under once more. "Good girl. I told you that we had been followed by the cops…" She kept watching him talk, though she couldn't register anything of what he said. Grimmjow kept looking around, she couldn't understand anything. She felt something on her lips, though she barely registered anything anymore.

"…Just hold on for a bit longer…" Her brain busied itself with something more important. Were those butterflies on the walls? They looked so pretty…

"Check the rooms… there probably more girls… there must be at least some alive." Noises rang in the background, Akina smiled as she saw Grimmjow's hand reaching out for her.

"Oy! There is a movement there." She stretched out her hand to try and hold his.

"She is alive… call the captain!"

"What's up with her? Are you sure she is alive?"

"She is high; I never saw them like this though…"

"Hisagi! Call Kurosaki, his father is a doctor he often take all types of patient, that rookie was bound to learn something from his old man."

"I- I am not sure, but her blood pressure and heart beat are too low… she needs medical care the sooner the better."

"Anyone else?"

"No, the rest are dead. I assume she is alive since the IV in her hand arm was removed. Being it her doing or someone else."

"Kurosaki, take the girl. I will drive. Hisagi, I leave the rest to you."

* * *

Voices, voices, voices… those annoying voices started to get on her nerves, and this fucking beeping sound, she wanted to break whatever this thing was…

"Did you find any information about her? Something on the missing girls lists?"

"No, there is nothing. As if she never existed. Captain Muguruma, was she the one that was leaving the tracks behind?"

"Yes, it was confirmed that she was the one."

"You think it was a trap?"

"No, she simply wanted to live…"

* * *

A groan left her lips, her green eyes slowly opening. That beeping sound was still there, was she the only one to get annoyed by that? She tried to move though some familiar uncomfortable feeling in her arm stopped her. She was having hard time to register where she was, the lights were blinding, and her head was throbbing. She reached her free hand to pull out the needle; Szayel was trying out one of his stupid new invention? Something held her hand, her eyes tried to focus on the owner of the hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, don't worry dear. You are safe." Gentle feminine voice spoke to her; she felt tears running down her eyes. "Oh my, don't worry." The female whispered to her, she felt herself being hugged. Unohana knew that she shouldn't move too much, though seeing this girl cry she couldn't resist hugging her.

"W-what happened…? Grimmjow… where is he?" She sobbed, her voice felt weak and sore as if she didn't use it for a while.

"There, there… just calm down, I don't know who he is. My name is Unohana Retsu, I am a doctor in this hospital. You can ask those questions later, the man that saved you should stop by today." She explained. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Akina…" She whispered.

"Akina? How about your surname?" Unohana questioned, writing it down waiting for her to continue.

"I… I don't remember…" She whispered.

Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep… nothing, she desperately wanted to fall asleep and it never came. She hated him; she hated the man that she was like this because of him. Yet, she loved him at the same time. Depression, she was fucking depressed all the time. Nothing seemed to pull itself together; her life seemed to be the same yet different. She felt trapped though she was free to do as she pleased, she was trapping herself. She was scared to go out; she was scared to go out alone to be around strangers. At least she wasn't now in this annoying rehabilitation center, she wasn't stupid she didn't needed those stupid groups, she didn't need some another addicted support. She could do it herself.

Letting out a sigh she ran her hand through her hair, pulling herself out of bed she went to the living room. She was alone at the moment, the man that took her in Kensei Muguruma, was having a night shift… or was it an operation? She didn't remember anymore. Kensei, she once more had someone to use as pillar, as support, someone to trust, rely and depend on. She hated this feeling, the feelings of needing someone. It was just like that with _him_. The female turned on the T.V as she sat on the same spot on the couch she usually did, pulling her legs to her she hugged them to herself. She switched a few channels looking if there was any news on; it became a habit since he had taken her in a few months ago. Or how long ago it was anyway?

Memory was another problem; she seemed to forget a lot of things. Sometimes they come back; sometimes she just gave up on trying remembering. Luckily for her, since the day she woke up in the hospital she managed to remember who she was, how old she was… some simple stuff about herself. Her name was Akina Takahashi, she was twenty years old – well she was about to turn twenty – her birthday was on sixth of December, she was sixteen when she was kidnapped/left her home. She was missing for four years; no one was or is looking for her. It was as if she never existed. Shuuhei who was Kensei's lieutenant explained to her that those days' people who were kidnapped for purpose of; slavery, serfdom, sexual servitude or other purposes she couldn't recall… often disappeared from existing; the kidnapers had special groups of computer hackers and genius. Their sole purpose was to make sure that people like her never existed at all… She fell under the category of sexual servitude.

* * *

"_Don't drink what they give you, don't take any pills." He warned her for god knows what time. She once more was all messed up, she could barely remember half of the things that they did to her or made her do._

"_B-But, then I will… I don't want to…" She sobbed clinging to him. Grimmjow held her against his bare chest; he wasn't good in comforting her. He knew that she didn't want to remember, though it was important she will. He needed her to remember, he knew it will all damage her, it was his fault… but he wanted to get back on those bastards. If she will remember some of the events, some of the faces and names they will get caught. She was already addicted to drugs; he tried to keep her away from them as much as he could though in this place it was almost impossible. There were days he gave her them himself, he just sometimes couldn't tell her no when she needed an escape so desperately._

"_I already told you, you must remember, they give you drugs that can damage your memory way too much. It will hurt you permanently. You said yourself you wanted them to pay for this! You have to bear with it, for your own sake!" He growled at her, his grip tightening a little. He never admitted it, but his own sanity depended on her survival. This girl, this woman became his world, for a change he had some noble cause to what he was doing expect pure hatred to the man he served. In those moments when she had a clear mind he used them to give her information, everything he knew and was able to dig up. So someday when she will be free she will bring them down. He will be arrested as well, he knew it, and he almost accepted this as well._

* * *

_Looking down at the naked female in his arms he let out a sigh, he also used her for his own need, he almost felt guilty. If only she didn't want him, he would have been able to feel guilty. However she did, she came to him every night for comfort that he was more than willing to give to her._

"What are you doing awake?" A voice broke her from her memory. Green eyes adjusted to the man that stood by the door, closing it behind and locking. Her eyes scanned him, studying his appearance. She was relieved to see that he was ok, he looked exhausted but he wasn't injured. Over the few months she lived with him, there were times when he came back all beaten up. There were times when she actually felt like she had some purpose. Shuuhei joked with her that the fact that she was there was a big improvement in his life, Kensei never got married – though he wasn't that old – he had no family or relationship. So when he came home and there was someone waiting for him, he was too proud to admit that he liked that.

"Waiting for you?" She questioned, twisting some of her red locks around her finger. She turned off the T.V her full attention was on him. Her body barely moved from the position she sat on the couch, her voice sounded emotionless.

"And the real reason is? Can't sleep again?" he questioned her, his hand running through his hair in annoyance. She was sometimes hard to deal with, by now he knew when she lied at least. She had very little emotions showing, usually none, though she had aggression fits, sometimes falling into depressions. He already rushed her to the hospital once since she tried to suicide, she begged him not to send her back to the rehab center. At least she didn't try to do something stupid again since then.

"You know I can't… you knew the reason from the moment you walked in, what's the point in asking then?" She questioned with a sigh. Her eyes never moved from his form, not even blinking.

"Did you take you medicine? You are supposed to be able to sleep with it." He groaned, she sometimes almost made him want to pull his hair out. He wanted to grab her and shake so hard she will maybe start thinking again. His eyes scanned the house, it was spotless as always. His hope that she maybe went out just died down. At least his house was clean and organized, he hated mess anyway.

"I don't want to take something I might get addicted to." She muttered quietly, she finally blinked cuddling into herself. Kensei let out a sigh he wouldn't force her, the last thing he wanted is to make her hate him or push him away. He sometimes asked himself why he bothered, though seeing her so cuddle up into herself reminded him he wanted to help her. She was no one, she had no one and he never admitted it to anyone but himself, he liked having her around. He already got used to her - though he often wasn't approved of her behavior – he tried to be there for her. It seems that over the short time they knew each other; they had developed some kind of dependence in one another. Taking a few breaths to calm himself down before he exploded, his nose picked up a new scent in the house. It was almost unnoticed, probably since it was a while since it was prepared.

"You cooked?" He raised a silver eyebrow; he was almost as surprise at the small smile and blush that appeared on her face. Fuck, she looked so cute and inviting when she blushed and hide her face like that.

"I-I thought you might want something to eat," She began, suddenly becoming shy. She suddenly found her feet very interesting as she nervously rubbed them against each other, occasionally fiddling and taping her finger against one another. "I thought that I might develop some helpful hobby as well, you wanted me too." She muttered quietly. Kensei was able to hear though, seeing that the house was in complete silence. A feeling of pride and affection washed over him all of the sudden towards the red haired female, as he kicked off his combat boots and walked towards her.

Akina was too busy with her correct action she didn't notice him walk to her, she often lost attention easily suddenly forgetting what she was doing or with who she was talking. A gasp left her lips when she was suddenly lifted up, her expressionless face looking up at him.

"Let's get you to sleep." He simply said, his face not giving in much emotion just like hers, his hand slide a bit up her leg making him freeze. "You're not wearing anything under this shirt?" He questioned eyebrow raised. There was some slight familiar tone in his voice; she had heard it before in few occasions. "I guess, we are not going to sleep that soon then." He whispered in her ear. He sometimes hated himself, though he couldn't help it! He was a man after all. She was bringing his wild side and need way too often, to not give in into temptation from time to time.

"Kensei…" She began, her nosed a bit wrinkled. "You stink!" She had no shame sometimes.

"Deal with it," Was the first answer that left his lips, before a smirk was pulled on his handsome face. "Then you should help me to take a nice, long and relaxing bath." He whispered huskily into her ear, needless to say there was no protest after this.


End file.
